Suite rise to fame
by RemyCole
Summary: A Story of Bailey and someone elses rise to Fame   Please read it may be a little OOC but oh well


_Suite Raise to Fame _

_Chapter 1: The beginning! _

A/N: this is my 3rd story and No none of my stories are ending unless I say so. So I will be doing 3 stories at a time When you review a story please say which story you want me to update, So I can please my viewers.

A week after all the events of twister happened Cody was in his room thinking about Bailey and what happened with Bailey's family's farm and everything, he suddenly felt a need to go get a smoothie or something to drink he checked his watch it was 10pm one hour till curfew. so he went outside and went to the sky deck and ordered a smoothie,he quickly drank his smoothie and thought he should see if bailey wanted one so he ordered her one and went to her cabin, even if though they weren't usually allowed to but because it was one hour before curfew that was the only time that they were allowed to visit the Other gender's cabins, so Cody went to see Bailey and at bailey door he saw a guitar playing and heard someone singing

_**Why didn't I listen to my heart  
When he had me guessing from the start  
More and more I wonder, why do I still want him  
After all the love I gave to you  
All this pain and all because of you **_

Cody began to think who could this be

and the song seemed to stop but continued a moment after

_**What am I supposed to do when it's all a lie  
Lie to me(x5)  
Lie to me one last time  
One thing I know is true  
I'll never stop loving you  
**_

Cody opened the door and saw Bailey singing he looked around for a second to see if there was anything to help her lip synch or if she was naturally that talented, after a few seconds of him looking around Bailey walked to Cody and said "Co...Cody, what are you doing here?" Bailey looked at Cody Waiting for an answer and Cody told her the answer "Well bailey...I Was thirsty Bought a Smoothie thought you would want one so I bought you one" Bailey smiled and Thanked Cody before taking the smoothie "And also when I was near your cabin I heard you singing" Bailey just said "Oh..." before adding "If you want There is another Song that I wanted to sing" Cody Thought for a second before responding "Well Is it about me?" Bailey quickly Says "To be honest...it is But it is a nice song nothing bad" Cody quickly nodded his head and sat on the couch and began listening to bailey who pulled a chair and put it in front of Cody and sitting down on it and began singing

_**Cause the possibility **_

_**That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much**_

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I try and try to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going' away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Going' away-ay-ay-ay-ay 

Bailey finished singing

And waited for Cody to respond and he did by saying"Wow...That was a great song...Is that really how you feel about me?" Bailey sat next to Cody and said "When we first met I used to write songs and this was the first song I wrote it was about you, and I never wrote another song until after the play you did which really hurt me I wrote the song that you probably heard me singing" Cody looked at her and Told her "I think it was and was there any other songs you Wrote During our relationship"

Bailey responded with "Yes there is one more its a Love song I wrote when I had a crush on you and before we were dating of course" ill show you after Curfew is over in ten minutes  
Cody looked at his watch and saw it was true so he quickly went to his Cabin and a minute of him arriving in his cabin he heard an announcement it was by and he said "Attention all students on Seven seas high,It is Curfew right now so please get some rest, and remember There is a Talent contest Next week so please be prepared for that" Cody Smiled and Thought to him self that he will try to get bailey to join before he fell asleep

_**THE END**_

A/N:I may do a Self-insert but I wont be some like Godly Mary-sue/Gary-stute or something but a simple Self-insert and it will be a main character if you think any of my characters are too perfect then tell me


End file.
